


f a k e

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Unsympathetic Light Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: virgil wakes up and finds out something he doesn't want to know...warnings: unsymp light sides, murder mention, open/ambiguous ending, possibly something else
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	f a k e

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

Virgil stepped out of his room with a small smile. He stretched and took a deep breath, relishing in the sweet air that was so unlike that in the dark side of the mindscape. It was nearing the one-year anniversary of him ducking out, and he had never been happier than he was now. He had a loving family now--one that never disturbed him or added on to his anxieties.

While walking down the hall, he noticed that none of the other sides were in their rooms, which was a bit odd considering that it was only six in the morning. They usually slept in until eight or so, maybe even later. Virgil shrugged it off, however, and continued on his path downstairs.

He was only three steps down when he heard someone say his name, and he paused. He couldn’t immediately recognize who was talking, but he could hear the words he was speaking.

“...need to get rid of Virgil.”

_ What?! _

“Lo, do you think we’ve done enough?” Another said, probably Patton.

Roman was next, saying, “I think we’ve done plenty to please Anxious Idiot. He hasn’t a clue what we’re going to do.”

“Well…” Patton sighed. “We should carry it out before he wakes up just in case. Logan, you said that he’s not up until six forty-five?”

“Yes. Roman, please procure the blade from the Imagination. We will meet outside of Anxiety’s room in ten minutes.”

Virgil took a step back up the stairs before turning around and sprinting down the hallway. He only stopped to tear the doorknob off of the door to his room, stuffing it in his pocket as he continued. The dark door at the end of the hall stood before him not moments later, and Virgil hesitated. Was he really going back to the place that he disliked so much?

Yes. He had to. His life depended on it. 


End file.
